Touching You Slowly
by DT.Cecil
Summary: If the storm doesn't get to him, his ever growing riotous thoughts will or will she be his undoing at last. Warning: Lemony Lemons People. You're Welcome! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own this Fanfic**

The night was cool as the storm intensified outside but Byakuya Kuchiki was in a hell of his own making. His body was shot through with tension and need that made it impossible for him to get any rest.

His mind was no better.

It was as if he was the target of an unrelenting barrage and he was loosing because his own self-was turning against him because all he could think about was Rukia; laying under him, her sexy cries in his ears as he possessed her over and over again with his stiffen flesh, the heel of her boot digging into his back. He groaned miserably then turned from his back to his side. He has been doing this for hours but still his erection was insistent. The swollen head jutted pass the waistband of his hakama; the top of it glistening with a bead of seed it had already given up from the unbidden thoughts that came to his mind. He didn't know what else to do at this point. He already spent too much time in his shower, allowing the icy cold water to cascade over him and 'it'. If anything he grew harder which frustrated the hell out of him! He had thought about touching himself and trying to release into his fist but to do that meant that he would have to think about Rukia, the very thing that he was trying not to do and failing.

He removes the top half of his night attire and sweat rolled off his bare chest down his torso. His sack was so heavy they ached tremendously.

Damn it! Why the hell was he feeling so strongly about this now?

Byakuya has not had to deal with this sort of thing in over fifty years so it felt foreign to him to be so hungry for sexual release. Plus the shame of masturbating to the image of Rukia, his own sister, by marriage, yes- but still- it was sending him reeling because as he dimly realized, he almost didn't feel any shame at all and he wondered what that meant. Maybe the feeling was delayed and only his honor which he was holding on to with teeth, nail and some good old fashion Kuchiki stubbornness was preventing him from wrapping his fingers around his cock again and thrusting until his eyes rolled back while thinking about screwing Rukia's brains out.

Spent up to my chin. I didn't even know I could come so hard. Byakuya thought dazed on the second night in this week of sexual torment.

For the last few nights ever since that crazy encounter between them in the Kuchiki Osen, he had found himself unable to sleep the night through. While he was awake, he was able to dive into his work, attacking reports with a lethal stroke of his quill; terminating stacks of papers that might have taken days in hours. His mind kept thoughts of her naked body, water sluicing over her nipples and hanging there at the edge like jewels, prisoner but at night, his body was in torment. So much so that one more than one occasion he had waked to himself thrusting into the sheets or in his own fist. The shameful acts confounded him but the pleasure was always too much to bare and to his eternal shame he continued until there was release so violent his torso was washed with sweat and seed every time.

"Hisanna would turn in her grave if she knew the traitorous thoughts I'm failing to keep at bay." He said softly, his voice drowning in a blast of thunder.

He closed his eyes trying to think of nothing. Trying to feel nothing. Kami knows it's been a long horrible day for him. He had a feeling he should have stayed home but then that bastard Ichigo came and made a mess of things and then Rukia just had to be involved with him. Why did that boy get him so annoyed especially when it came to Rukia? Maybe he didn't want to acknowledge the answer to that question.

He should have just let Renji handle the barracks for the remainder of the time he had to be away from it.

"What is wrong with me?" He questioned himself.

What was the sense of having servants and people to assist him if he didn't allow them to do their jobs? Why he couldn't let everything be as they should. He had to ensure that they were up to his standards. The Kuchiki in him demanded it and sometimes, he really hated that aspect of himself.

He looked down the length of his body; to 'that' stubborn part of his anatomy and commanded very slowly,

"Go to sleep." He hissed at it.

He wasn't hoping for much anyway and when his cock just continued throbbing to the point of bobbing as if it were mocking him, he groaned miserably grabbing one of the pillows and putting it his face.

No, he couldn't continue to masturbate to Rukia's image. It wasn't right! He knew that it wasn't.

Another five minutes passed then Byakuya got up from the bed deciding to try one more method to grasp the sleep he so badly needed and to, maybe, just maybe, kill the part of his anatomy that was now his enemy. He got to the closet and opened the right side then parted the line of white captain coats to a built-in small cabinet he had a hidden sake rack that he kept locked at all times. A man of his status couldn't be seen drinking like a fish as much as he should be with the kind of responsibilities that he has as the head of the clan and the shit he had to deal with on a daily basis. For anything else, he could train and work off some steam and he only indulges on occasion when it was absolutely necessary.

He walked back to his bed and sat on the edge of it. In the morning he could regret his decision but tonight he needed this.

No one would dare disturb him this night, not with the mood and the spiritual pressure he let out just an hour before as he had that argument with Rukia.

Thinking about that he didn't bother with a glass, he just removed the cork from the bottle with an audible 'pop' and put his lips on the rim, drinking deeply. It burned his throat like liquid fire but he welcomed the new feeling anything to distract him from his increasing need to think about the woman that he shouldn't. The indecent acts he wanted to do to her over and over again and how that same woman hated him now.

He continued to drink until his inner voice told him that he's had enough. It didn't feel like he's had enough. It didn't feel like he was now a free man from the claws of reality.

With practiced restraint, he set the sake bottle down on the bedside table and cradle his face in his hands then ran his fingered through his thick long mane. With his head bowed, he took deep breaths. Rukia hated him now and in retrospect, he would hate him too despite his reasons. Why was nothing simple when it came to her. She threw him at every turn, pushed his buttons like no one else in his very long life has ever done and yet none has ever thrilled him more. Made him feel so alive.

She is barely a full grown adult and I have done my share in damaging her as if the slums were not pained enough. And now I want to fuck her? His thoughts reaching a new level of self-loathing. For a man who worshipped logic, it was completely illogical for him to want to be with someone that he ignored, was jealous of for some time because she was the reason his wife couldn't love him completely, tried to kill and then resigned to kill himself because of the confliction of the whole thing.

Too much, Byakuya!

He swung a narrowing glance at the bottle of sake.

Fuck it!

He drained the bottle, gulping down the contains quickly and relishing again the raw burn of it then went for a second.

The food from his dinner stave off the effects of the liquor, delaying the bliss that he so desperately needed right now. He flashed stepped back to the closet to get another bottle as soon as one emptied then again. About a quarter way through the fourth bottle of sake, he started feeling the seeds of buzz blooming, numbing reality into a dull hum at the back of his mind. Finally!

His vision swam a little in the darkened room, lit only by the slim reach of light from the lamp on his desk. He felt a little dizzy from drinking a little too fast, the weight of the bottle in his hand seemed to double. Penance for his rebellion against his sound judgment but he needed the escape if only this once.

Over the roar of the storm outside, Byakuya could have sworn that he heard a knocking somewhere, perhaps on his door.

But that would be impossible, he thought, feeling like his head and his body was separate from one another.

He was still seated on the edge of the bed, staring out into the nothingness of his bedroom, a perfect reflection his life. Just walls of responsibilities and they were so hard to climb. So empty within.

He almost felt like breaking down. It was tempting to feel sorry for himself. To cry and just empty out his soul. To stop being the strong twenty-eighth head of the clan for a few moments and just-

"Nii-Sama." He heard Rukia's voice coming from the other side of his door.

"I'm drunk for sure now because I'm was hearing things." He said to himself chuckling a little to an empty joke only he knew about.

Could he never escape this storm of temptation? Could he never escape from what he couldn't have?

He wanted to scream to the universe, 'I FUCKING GET IT ALRIGHT. I AM ONLY QUALIFIED TO BE ALONE. YOU CAN STOP NOW!'

A mountain of built-up frustration made him throw the bottle of sake against his door, shattering it into a thousand shards; sake ran down the dark mahogany wood in thin rivulets unto the marble floor.

The door open then the object of his miserable desires came rushing into his room. Standing before him like a damn paradox to his logic.

Byakuya notices that her face and hair were wet from the deluge outside. The night yukata she wore, which was made of a thick material, was soaked through and it sticks to her form outlining full breasts, the curve of her hips and the vee in the center of her thighs. His head lolled to the side then he rolls it on his shoulders - left to right. His need for her coming back tenfold.

Damn her for this! The combination of his need and intoxication made all the reasons for not being with her blurred away.

Anger shot through him and he rose to his foot. The alcohol in his blood making his movements sluggish as he straightened to his full height. He half glowered half leered at her.

Why in the ever living hell was she here!? At all times when he was so hard and ready for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own this Fanfic**

Rukia backed up a step because her brother looked murderous. She couldn't explain it.

His steel grey eyes were harder and colder than they usually were but there was something else there, she didn't recognize; behind the light of anger, which must be because she just unexpectedly burst into his room.

She had wanted to apologize for her rudeness before and everything that she had said in the heat of the moment. She'd spent a few minutes in outside his door if-ing and but-ing whether she should knock, getting soaked in the driving horizontal rain. But when she heard the shattering of glass against the door, she didn't think. Now she didn't know what to think.

The smell of alcohol was strong in the air and Byakuya was ...drunk?

Seriously? The Mr. Perfect of the Soul Society was a closet drunkard? Just when you think you've seen it all- she thought still a little shocked.

"I-Um." She clears her throat to get the words out. "Please forgive me, I didn't mean to barge in on you like this Nii-Sama but I knocked and -"

"Why are you here before me like this, Rukia?" He interrupted her rambling. He sounded dangerous. Normal Byakuya's voice was deep and commanding. This was low and rumbling baritone suffused with spirits that said "I get what I want when I want'; Rukia felt like a rabbit before a tiger and everything in her told her to run!

She was Rukia Kuchiki, stubborn and pig-headed, she didn't run away.

Shoulders back, chin high she said, "Well, I wanted to apolo-"

Her words were cut short when Byakuya became a blur and the door slammed behind her. In the next second, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him.

He was staring into her eyes now with an intensity that dared her to look away. She couldn't.

"Nii-" Rukia swallowed thickly over the dryness in her throat. She has never been this close to him before she could feel her cheek heating and had no misconceptions about the color of them at this moment.

"Nii-"She tried again.

"Do you understand...do you even know, Rukia?" he asked slowly

What are you saying? She wanted to ask but the words refused to pass her lips. She was afraid to make that simple act manifest. When he flash stepped again her back came in contact with the wall opposite to his ginormous bed, just enough to make her grasp. He lifted her until she was eye level with him. His mouth was so close to hers, they were breathing each other's air. The slender crook of his fingers was grabbing the wet cloth of her night yukata and she blushed another gallon when it occurred to her that the thing was sticking to her body because of the rain.

Awkward doesn't even begin to describe this situation.

There was a deafening silence with only the storm outside to fill it. In an unhurried fashion, Byakuya touched his forehead to hers and she blushed anew. He sighed softly at the contact of their skins; his eyes closed like a man at peace while she was confused to no end.

"What-what are you doing?" She breathes in a whisper but he said nothing. This close she could make out things that she had never seen before. The delicate curve of his lip, the bottom one a little bit poutier than the top, a slight dip in the center of it.

Kiss him. What would it be like to kiss him?

She wanted to know but knew that this would never happen. Her sister was a lucky one. To know the love of this sexy man, put in this world to be the fantasy of every woman with a pulse.

But he's my brother! She chided herself.

Yeah, so what the hell was he doing?

Her answer came when his fingers fisted her clothing more causing the material to ride up to her calves.

"Niisama!" she squeaked.

He took in an unsteady breath and his entire body quaked with it. He almost sounded pain when he whispered, "Just Byakuya, Rukia. I just want to be Byakuya to you right now. Right here, like this."

The smell of sake on his breath made her feel dizzy. The smell of cinnamon and cherry blossoms was soothing almost lolling to her.

What was wrong with him? Byakuya seemed almost vulnerable; a complete 360 from what she was used to.

Could it be that this was the real him?

When she didn't say anything for the space of a breath, he finally looked at her and she could feel his pain, the look in his eyes demanded to hear her say;

"Byakuya." She said softly. Tentatively, tasting it on her lips.

"A-Again" he demanded, anguish in his tone and she repeated. He groaned seemingly satisfied with her just speaking his name.

What the hell?

Then he did sometimes else uncharacteristic of the cold persona she was used to. He nuzzled his nose against hers slowly, intimately. If she ever gets out of his room without fainting due to blood loss, she was sure she was never going to forget tonight for the rest of her anticipated long life.

Would he?

Was he so drunk that he would allow this part of him to be seen by others? By her? She knew that when men drunk too much, they sometimes don't remember what happened to them when they were intoxicated.

"Why do I have to go through this?" Byakuya was saying, making no sense whatsoever to her. Come to think of it, he hadn't been making any sense ever since she busted through the door. Was he that wasted?

" To God, I wished that I had never adopted you, I-I wish you were nobody to me. Not a Kuchiki!"

Hurt lance through her, anger quickly following.

Apparently being drunk didn't improve his attitude and he is still a son of a bitch! She thought bitterly.

Rukia turned her face away from him feeling foolish for leaving her room in the middle of a storm to apologize to him. Making her voice firm she asked;

"May I have your permission to leave, please Niisama. I apologize for my rude intrusion. "

Silence met her.

After a while Rukia looked back at him and found him with brows drawn, a deeper frown marred his handsome face.

"Leave?" Byakuya asked sounding like a lost little boy then as if he just registered what she said his features were stony once again and she could tell that she had just made him more upset.

Uh-oh!

"You want to leave me? To go where?" his voice was rising and she knew this was the moment when she should Shakkaho his ass and get the hell out of there.

He continued.

"Back to the real world? To that Kurosaki brat?!" He spat the words like they were poison. "Are you fucking that bastard!?"

"Niisama please!" She was scared now and so confused at the same time. Rukia was used to logical, emotionally disconnected Byakuya Kuchiki not drunk-pissed off- cursing Byakuya Kuchiki.

His grip on her clothing tightened and he pulled her even closer to him. With her back against the wall, letting her legs straddle his hips, him pushing against her and it was then that she felt his-

. God!

She pushed at his chest which was useless, she may as well have been pushing against a brick wall. Her mind was reeling with thoughts of why her brother's cock was pressing against her belly.

Among her thoughts were -what the hell was he doing before I came in here to be that hard up and second how in the world does someone walk around with something this massive? Is there strength training for this sort of thing?

Her thought pattern rippled when he shook her shoulders, jerking her back to reality and she remembered that he had asked her a series of questions. Crazy, drunken questions but he was Byakuya Kuchiki after all, drunk or not.

"Let go of me!" She demanded.

"Answer me!" Byakuya shot back.

As she was getting ready to say the name of the spell to blast him, Byakuya flash stepped and instead of a Haddo, Rukia let out a startled scream when he pushed her to his bed. She tried to get up immediately but he was coming down on her before she could move, pinning her arms over her head with one of his hands and her legs under his powerful ones. His pressing length rested in the center of her thighs

It dawned on her that he could do whatever he wanted to do to her in this state and it also occurred to her that she should be screaming for help or at least crying right now but she didn't because she realized that he was...jealous. Of Ichigo?

No way!

But that would mean...

He dipped his head to the junction of her neck and shoulder blade. His expression hidden from her eyes. For a moment that seemed longer than it actually was, neither of them said anything, she stopped struggling; her body going soft against his and the only thing filling the silence was the sounds of them breathing hard and the boom of a thunderclap muffled outside by the thick walls of his chambers.

"Please, answer Rukia." He said more softly, breaking the silence gently. His words sounded as if they were torn from his throat. Jagged edges in every breath.

"I need to know."

His lips touch the skin of her neck, she felt every vibration as he spoke. "I need to know if I should let go of my thoughts of you. If I should stop wanting you like I shouldn't because I am trying to be your brother and...I'm failing."

Speechless didn't even begin to describe her.

Rukia swallowed hard over her suddenly dry throat then after what seemed like a minute asked, "You want me-" She asked slowly, whispering the words- "like a lover? But you said….you said…..."

How many times had he told everyone that he was her brother? How many times had it been suggested that her adoption be dissolved and he marries her because of the need of the Kuchiki line preservation and Byakuya's refusal to marry after her sister died?

He raised his head then and stared into her eyes. His eyes looked a little tired, a little haunted. "I lied," he confessed bluntly.

Shocked, she assumed her speechless behavior once more.

"Are you...," he asked tentatively and for the first time in the years that she had known(seen) him, Byakuya Kuchiki looked unsure of himself, he almost looked as if he didn't want to know the answer to his own question. "and Kurosaki..."

"What?" Rukia said a little loudly. "No, we're just friends. I mean he wants us to be ...like that...but I don't see him like that. Besides, I'm like Older than him"

You know that old saying "the best things are worth waiting for?"

Rukia's doe eyes widened and a little gasp escaped her when Byakuya's mouth slowly curled up into the most breathtaking smile she had ever seen.

He had straight white teeth and small dimples formed on his cheeks. He looked younger, more innocently-boyish and sexy at the same time.

"Wow!" She breathes.

"What?" He asked his sunny smile growing cloudy.

"I've never seen a more incredibly, beautiful smile before," Rukia said honestly.

Despite that, his brows furrowed and the usual frown was back in place.

"Rukia, I want you for more than just a lover," he said in a rush of words. "I want you as my wife. I want you as my partner, the mother of my children, the person to know me like no one else ever had. Is that too much to asked for?"

She couldn't believe that Byakuya was talking to her like this.

Sake really loosens one's tongue, huh?

She has never thought about him as Byakuya the man with problems and feelings of his own. He always looked so together, so totally in control. He was always so much bigger than….-

Record scratch…!

What did he just say?

His grip on her hands loosen, she pulled one hand free and wiped his hair out of his eyes, cupping his left cheek.

"What do you mean when you said 'to know you like no one else ever had?" She asked. "Didn't my ….." she stopped herself when she felt him stiffen. Too soon, still?

" You married her, you love her don't you," Rukia continued stubbornly and feeling upset at the same time. Great! Was she now the jealous one, and to add insult to wounded pride, that would make her jealous of a memory.

She should leave now. She knew that she should but then Byakuya spoke again suddenly the pain for him lance through her when he uttered softly.

"She couldn't know me as I wanted her to because she was preoccupied with searching for you. I gave her all that I thought she wanted, I gave her all of me but she didn't give herself back to me, she couldn't do that I think."

She opened her mouth and closed like a fish out of water but before she could say something more Byakuya closed his lips over hers, silencing her with his actions. His quick intense kiss that robbed her of breath. Sweet, drunken and so demanding and hungry. It was so different than the shy kisses Ichigo took from her. She moaned and he captured it in his mouth and groan with delight into hers before releasing her lips.

"I've ached to touch you, to hold you in my arms. I've thought of your lips for so long." He said panting like a man quenched of an incredible thirst. "What they felt like, tasted like, I want you so much and I am so damn tired of fighting, denying myself from you. I need you, Rukia."

As he leaned down for another, Rukia kissed him back this time and he groaned again, louder this time enjoying the feel of her lips against his as his hands wandered over her body of their own accord.

She knew that she was the one responsible if anything should happen between them. Byakuya was drunk- if anyone could believe that- and not in total control of his senses but damn it if it didn't feel so right at the same time. Everything about him, his weight on top of her, his sexy lips kissing hers with so much passion and intensity that she almost couldn't stand it. She undulated her hips against his huge harden cock and he releases her lips with a cry.

"Rukia!" he hissed in a breath, his eyes closed. "Yes!"

He bunched up the wet fold of her yukata until they were exposing her thighs then her lace panties. His hands parted her thighs wider then settled himself more snugly between them.

"You fit me so perfectly," he said in a hoarse voice. "and this." he slides his thumb between the waistline of her panties, over her clit, making her let out a little mew of pleasure. "Pleases me so fiercely, Rukia.'

He leaned in and nuzzle his way to her neck where he breathes in her scent for a few moments. When he spoke again sounding as wicked as sin with that deep husky voice, "when I saw you in the Ossen, in just your thong, I couldn't get the image of you in them out of my head; laying in my bed waiting for me to have my way with you over and over again." his fingers brushed over her clit, making her shudder. "Open up to me Rukia and this" he indicated her panties once more, "will be the first of many that I will remove from your body with my teeth."

Rukia was stunned into silence once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own this Fanfic**

When Byakuya pulled her black panties aside he groaned with satisfaction and excitement of how wet he found her and bare. Her juices running over her pink entrance and glistening folds. She wanted this fantasy as much as he wanted to give it to her. He knew he should stop them. His sense of responsibility was screaming at him to stop. Yes, he was drunk but apparently being drunk made it easier to ignore his sensible, responsible side, logic, and teachings were hurled out the window when he was in this mood and all he could think about was how much he's always wanted this, due and needed her like this. Being intoxicated made his thoughts manifest without the guilt of why this was so wrong.

He circled her clit with his index finger before slowly dipping it into her core. She tensed.

Tight as a fist. Could it be? He wondered.

He rubbed the skin of her sex, pale white and glistening with her wetness.

God, he wants her so much, he wasn't sure that he wouldn't be inside her this night. The thought both alarmed and excited him. He was worried that he might hurt her with his size and if what he just feel was accurate then…

"You're a virgin, are you not Rukia?" He whispered in her ear and unknowingly held his breath waiting for her answer.

When he felt the jerky nod against him, he didn't know what to feel. Sure, he was happy that she was and that he was the first one to do something like this to her, judging from her reaction to his invasion. And he was so hard and ready to be inside her, hips bucking slow and firmly into the sheets every few minutes to keep some of the pressure off but shouldn't he feel...well applauded by his actions, for doing this without even courting her first, at least.

His sake intoxicated mind was not worried about it, for now anyway.

"Relax a little, I won't try anything much tonight, I vow it," he assured her trying to mean what he said in this state. He kissed her again slowly at first while easing one finger inside her with the same slow pace as his kisses than a little faster as soon as he felt her tension eased a bit, thrusting his tongue in succession with his fingers, catching her mews and moans on his mouth. He was learning from her sounds and how well she was reacting to what he was doing to her.

Pausing for breath when the need for air got too much. His experience might be a little shabby- ok- he really didn't have that much- but he listened and responded to her. And Rukia was so easy to learn from. So honest, and her reactions to him filled him with a possessiveness so fierce that he wondered how he was going to keep his vow. And when she started grinding her hips up, meeting his ministrations he inserted another finger, watching her face for every reaction in the dim light of the lamp. Watching her wet and bite her sexy bottom lip, the one he wanted to suck on until it was red and swollen.

Oh God, how the hell am I going to keep my vow? When he had her at his mercy like this?

When she moaned his name telling him not to stop, he almost growled.

"Oh, you good girl."

The scent of her arousal was making him want to taste her. He didn't care if it wasn't inappropriate, they were way past that now and he didn't know if the spell of this night would ever happen again. He lowered himself, his fingers still thrusting at an even pace inside of her.

"What are you doing?" She said panting and in that moment he wanted to see her naked.

Removing his fingers. With his eyes looking directly into hers, he licked her juices from each slowly, enjoying her honey on his tongue. Byakuya straightened on his knees then made quick work of the tie at her waist. She made a faint protest but he ignored it and in no time he had her laying in front of him. Breasts cover only with the matching black lace bra, her nipples hard, pink and straining against the material; begging for a lash of his tongue. Her flat belly framed by her curvy hips followed by the generous curves of her ass and he wondered then how he was going to stop himself from taking her here and now.

She didn't attempt to hide from his view and- Kami be praised for that. He thought, but she was nervous, he could see that but Rukia was his Rukia after all. Brave.

"Want you so damn much," he whispered as his hands gently explored soft creamy giving flesh. The backs of his fingers trailing up and down the length of her body, perusing in an unhurried fashion. " So damn beautiful."

He leaned down, kissing her temple, then her jawline making his way down to her breasts; removing the decorative obstacle of her bra then kissing each. This was a new experience for him too. With every kiss, he made her skin pimpled with goosebumps and her breaths panted more.

"So sensitive." He rumbled pleased with how much he affected her.

"You're teasing me." her breath hitching, a moan coming up fast in her throat.

"Yes, I am." He said in that arrogant cocky tone of his.

She laughed a little, his lips curled up into a hidden smile as he continued to kiss his way down to his destination.

When he placed her thighs over his shoulders and lower his face to her pink pussy, her clit already swollen, begging for all that he wants to give, she sat up, balancing on her elbows and look at him. He stared back. Would she stop him like her sister did? Would she think him disturbed for wanting to put his lips to her nether ones to share this dark kiss?

Neither of them spoke for a heartbeat, his eyes staring into hers then his tongue snaked out and licked her clit then covered it with his mouth, sucking the bud hard. Rukia's head fell back. Her elbows support collapsing.

"Uh!" She moaned, her fingers found his hair, fisting his tresses to hold him in place as if he would go anywhere right now. As he made his way lower to her entrance, he groaned with delight. Reaching her core he set upon her flesh like a man starved….well,…ergo… ;) Her honey, warm and sweet from the source- so mouth-wateringly good! Fingers splayed under her ass, he squeezed them, might be spanking them later.

"Feels so Byakuya, oh fuck! Oh, fuck!." Rukia urged him on between panting breaths.

The sucking sounds of his mouth competed with her cries and his grunts and groans.

His strong tongue lapped and penetrated her virgin sheath over and over again until she was crying out his name on her lips. Fucking her with his tongue! Better than his fantasies! His mouth suckles again on her clit, his index and middle fingers picked where his tongue left off.

Byakuya groans sent vibrations through her and she bucked her hips more insistently as he drove her crazy. The way she tasted, her cries in his ears, was driving him to the edge, his body wanting to be released in a rush of cum.

The alcohol in his system stripped away almost all of his self-control, he didn't want to think or know about what would happen in the morning, when the sun rose, and this…whatever this was, disappeared but he knew this; No one else will have his pleasure but him!

Her fingers in his hair tighten their hold, her hips bucking up to his sinful kisses.

"Bya-" She screamed out brokenly. "Oh my god!" she cried, again and again, affecting him more than she could ever know. Hips frantic, fucking the sheets in a frenzy. God, how much he was trying to last!

With his slate gray eyes fixed on her, he mouth hovering just over her clit he commanded. "Come for me, Rukia."

He could feel her silk, gloved sheath coiling tighter around his fingers.

His own hips undulating into the sheets and it took all that he had not to bring shame to himself by coming from the taste of her on his tongue. It was impossible not to be affected by the fact that he was one bringing out these sounds from her. He has dreamt of this was for long. Fantasy made flesh with such intensity, he almost couldn't bear it.

"I don't ….I've never- with someone." She was saying until he thrust of his fingers increased, sucking on her clit returned with a vengeance and Rukia screamed as she came. Her hips bucking frantically, as he continued to thrust into her. No reservations, wild, pure and real. That was what he wanted. What he'd craved for so long.

Kami she's perfect. And mine. He thought possessively.

Byakuya lapped at her sweet juices, not wanting any to be wasted. At first, she had tried to close her thighs- her teeth chattering despite the warmth of the room, her skin goose pimpled. He could see that she was oversensitive from the experience but he couldn't help wanting more from her.

"Please." She pleaded weakly as he continued to lap at her sensitive flesh. Byakuya paused his tonguing of her pussy- he had completed his taste test, for now- so at her plea he started to gently kiss her in the opposite way he came to her lower body. His sake was nothing in comparison to her taste.

He pauses a moment at her sensitive nipples to pay homage to both in earnest, noting each quiver, every moan, her little mews and sounds -not wanting to forget these small pleasures. Willing himself not to despite the numbing alcohol in his system. Finally, he arrived at sweet, sexy lips and paused once more, unsure of himself once again. Questioning thoughts prolonging his hesitation, her own juices were still fresh on his lips, would she be turned off by that? But Rukia surprised him when she tilted her head up, touching her lips to his. Her little pink tongue flicking out to taste herself on his lips. Inviting his kiss.

She welcomed him when he kissed her back, his tongue invading, exploring her warm mouth that extracted a moan from him as he held her tighter in his arms- cradling her head in his palms.

Their kiss lasted for as long as there was no need for air. But the pleasure was just beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own this Fanfic**

Rukia mind was reeling from what just happened. Byakuya Kuchiki, Soul Society's most coveted man just sucked and licked her clit until she had an orgasm equal to an explosion. He was drunk after all, otherwise, this would never have happened. She wasn't easy or quick to have men ravage her to her bare skin but now that they were pass anything recognizing appropriate mannerism, and his needs were still not satisfied, impossible to not notice that - an idea went off in her head. She kissed him again putting all that she could into it as she ran her hands down his back, racking her nails slightly as she did so. She had no idea what she was doing of course but it just felt natural to do that and was rewarded with a contented sigh and rolling hips with that king cock rubbing against her wet folds, slipping and sliding in a slow, sweet, up and down motion that made her a little giddy.

Could she manage all of him?

Only one way to find out.

She ran her hands over the sexy curve of his ass, lean and firm and she couldn't help squeezing them a little loving the feel of him between her fingers. Byakuya was hissing through his teeth and groaning, his hips bucking frantically for a moment.

So he likes this?

"Rukia," He said in a hissing whisper. "Uh, be… good Rukia" he said in a strained voice, his fingers were gripping the sheets on either side of her head now. His face buried in her neck. "I-I don't want to shame myself." His chest to her chest heaved with the effort of his labored breaths.

Was he afraid of coming outside of her? Was that an issue for him then?

I'll be good. She thought naughtily.

"Lay on your back," She told him in a whisper and he did so without hesitation. She was completely naked now. Sometime in the heat of their passion, Byakuya had to remove the matching bra to suck her throbbing nipples. They ached even now wanting more.

As Rukia legs straddled him, Byakuya's breath sped up madly. Naked and wanton on top of him was there anything more erotic plus the smell of their sweat and her cum made his cock twitch. How the hell was he going to keep his 'no fucking vow' now or would she mind if they when through with making love? She didn't seem to mind him doing everything that they had already now so far.

No, no, no, no, no, no!

"What's wrong?"Rukia asked concern in her voice.

Byakuya realized that he was slowly shaking his head as he tried to deny the thoughts coming to his mind. When he said nothing, he felt her coming off him, he hurriedly stayed her hips.

"No don't, don't stop," he said hurriedly.

With hesitation, she leaned down and shared a sweet kiss which ended too quickly but she copied his actions, kissing him passed his chin and neck. When she licked his nipples, his mouth opened, panting and shivers rocked him.

Didn't know my chest of this sensitive. He thought in a haze of pleasure. His breaths panting and hissing.

He wanted to feed his cock into her tight virgin…wait a minute.

Byakuya realized what Rukia was really going to him.

Would she reciprocate what I have just done to her?

Byakuya has never had his member sucked before and he had no idea what to expect but he would try to keep himself composed against the roiling excitement within him. He has overheard males talking about the mind-blowing pleasure of having a woman's lips on your cock. But he should have known that this was would not be the case. Not with his luck and his anticipation dwindled when her kisses paused at his the trail of dark hair below his navel.

Worried that his length was the reason for her pause, that she might be disinclined to continue after an up close view of his overgrown cock he started to form the word "don't" in his throat to stop her from doing anything further but choked on it when he felt not saw, her tongue licked the swollen head of his cock, the sizzling ecstasy of that one motion sent his head back, his back bowing and the need to jerk his hips up to her mouth for more so intense he barely locked his ass to bed.

But Rukia wasn't done with him yet.

When her mouth covered the head of his member and started to suckle on him, he cried out her name, the sheer pleasure of the act taking him to the edge again when moments ago he had pulled back.

"Rukia! Uh, fuck! I won't last." His voice was strangled but he didn't want this forbidden pleasure to end. He had been on the edge all night just trying not to think about doing things to her and now here they were and she had his length in her warm sweet mouth, her tongue licking the underside of his veiny cock like ice-cream, her hands making up with strokes at the base of his shaft where her mouth couldn't reach. And sweet Kami, the sounds that she made as she did this to him was driving him mad because by some miracle, she like giving him this, having him inside her like this.

And I will want this at every opportunity! He somehow manages to formulate that thought.

Rukia moan sent vibrations through his sensitive flesh and he grunted, his back arching as his eyes rolled back in his head.

He could feel the heat creeping along his length, the sheets and her head had somehow managed to find his fingers, hips bucking, her head bobbing trying to keep up. Mouth greedily sucking on him, her other hand cupped his heavy balls, a light squeeze followed.

When he felt her teeth lightly scrap over him, he yelled.

"Yes! Yes!" Getting closer. Unable to stop this. Byakuya's breathes were broken pants, his voice went hoarse, "going -to cum!" He gasped and tried to get her away from him but the woman refused to move and if anything sucked harder on his cock, moans getting louder, stroking his shaft faster, mewing with delight as she did this dark deed to him.

The dam busted and his seed like a hot white flood filled her mouth, his voice bellowing to the rafters as if every word was ripped from his throat as he climax took over him.

"God! Ah, fuck! Yes, Rukia!" His hips bucking; fucking her mouth like a man possessed. His eyes rolled back in his head as his body and sense blurred together for the longest minute he has ever known. Coming. Coming!

Fifty long years and the centuries that have gone by in his life and this was the first time he had ever felt pleasure this cataclysmic. And she had drunk every drop of his spend.

By the end of it all, he had to shudder away from Rukia, whose mouth was apparently was not done with him. Hands were on him and he trembled at her touch on his stomach and chest, his own arms wrap around her, drawing her closer to him, to his bare chest and his -at the moment- sated cock. Turning them on their sides, he spooned her, her ass brushing on the head of his cock making him let out a sigh of content. Calm down a little from what he could only describe as a new standard of foreplay in his book, he held his sweet little one in his arms. Her breasts against his forearm, his mouth on her neck nibbling and biting gently.

There were no words between them just sighs and contentment as the pleasure continued, a low flame from the bonfire that they were going through.

"After coming so hard," Byakuya said after a while, "I don't think I'm drunk anymore." He held Rukia tighter in his arms like he was afraid she would flash step away now that he was back to the Old Byakuya. There was no tension from her but she was awfully still and quiet. Which he didn't like.

He took a deep breath, inhaling her sense and waited for her to say something. When that didn't happen, he asked;

"Are we okay, Rukia? It obvious that neither of us can go back to the way things were."

Instead of saying anything Rukia places his cock between her soft warm thighs, the wetness of her center coating his member slippery, and then slowly rock her sexy ass up and down his length, getting him hard all over again.

A groan escaped him and his hold on her tighten.

"Wicked little vixen." He rumbled in her ear and she laughed. He grabs one of her breasts, squeezing it a little then rolling and pinching the nipple between his fingers. His other hand moved to her hip as his own hips buck up to rub his length against her clit until he had her coming again with his name softly panting on her lips and him following her moments later his face buried in her neck; breaths quicken by the pressure releasing by the exit of his seed.

Sometime later

Rukia said in a whiskey voice. "Who knew soul reapers could taste so….delicious"

He pinched her chin and made her look at him telling her with that signature serious expression of his, "Soul Reaper. This Captain Soul Reaper, don't get any ideas" he warned.

She grinned at him mischievously as she maneuvered herself under him until she was covered by his body. Her legs cradling his hips.

"Then you have more work to do, Captain Kuchiki."

He grinned that panty dropper grin of his, reserved for her alone from tonight on. Then reaching between their bodies, he prodded her entrance with his cock, hot, hard and beating as strong as a heartbeat; she was already growing wet for him.

"Yes, ma'am." He said before leaning down to give her a searing kiss, his cock mimicking the movements of his tongue.


End file.
